


Feather Light

by ohstonymystony



Series: TIVA smut [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom - Freeform, Dom Anthony DiNozzo, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Ziva David, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony
Summary: Gibbs joins Ziva and Tony for a scene
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David/Jethro Gibbs
Series: TIVA smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Feather Light

Tony walked down to Gibbs’ basement to see Ziva already strapped down with the dildo attached to the sex machine moving in and out of her at a moderately slow pace. “How long she been like this?” he asked Gibbs, leaning over her to stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead.

“Eh, 20 minutes. Not long,” he responded, not looking up from his paper..

Ziva had beads of sweat beginning to form on her head and near her belly button. The dildo wasn’t too big, only 7 inches, but it had girth and the blissed out look on her face showed it. She had a ring gag strapped in her mouth which was typical when she was doing a scene with both Gibbs and Tony because of how often they took her from the front and the back at the same time. 

“Open your eyes baby,” Tony softly commanded.

And who was Ziva to disobey when she was like this. She opened her eyes and looked at him with pure adoration, mimicking the look he was currently giving her. But with a smirk and a blink that look was gone and her Dom was present. Seeing the look on Tony’s face, Ziva’s eyes went almost completely black, he could barely see any brown left. 

Gibbs got up from his seat to join Tony on the other side of Ziva’s head, knowing that by now she was worked up enough for them to begin. Producing a blindfold almost out of nowhere, he tied it around her. He then grabbed a feather while DiNozzo took off his jacket and started slowly dragging it across Ziva’s body, making her whimper.

“Catch the game last night Boss?” Tony asked, pouring him a glass of scotch and sitting on the stool.

“Nah I had to get the boat out to make room for the pet. You know she's high maintenance,” he said dragging the feather across her nipple.

“Hnnn.”

Tony decided it was time to move the machine from her. It’s been thirty minutes anyway and he didn’t want her cumming yet.

“Ungggggggggg,” she moaned in protest.

“Hush pet,” Tony chuckled, “You’re not in control here.”

“I think we’ve been a little too nice to it DiNozzo,” Gibbs chuckled, dragging the feather down to her navel and then her clit. Ziva tried to buck up against it but the straps holding her down and her legs open prevented it. 

“Stop trying to move, you know you can’t,” Tony said smacking his hand on her thigh.

“Unggggnnnn,” Ziva moaned.

“You know that’s not so much a punishment as it is a reward,” Gibbs said, dragging the feather up her slit and over her clit.

“Of course I know. Its nothing *SMACK* but *SMACK* a slut,” he said, sending o a final slap right onto her dripping cunt. 

“NNNNEEEGGGGEEEEE,” she screamed, trying to arch off the table but failing too.

He looked at her and could, without even needing to look into her eyes, that she was in subspace.

“Hand me the lube boss.” Taking the lube from Gibbs, Tony slicked up his middle finger, beginning to stretch her ass. “I’m thinking we both take her today,” he said, working in another finger.

“Fine by me,” Gibbs murmured. He stroked Ziva’s hair then slid two fingers into her mouth, using his other hand to unzip his pants. He took his fingers out her mouth before stroking his dick then shoving it in her mouth. Hearing her gag on it was music to his ears. He felt his dick touch the back of her throat and held it there, gripping her throat so that she could barely breathe. Just before she was about to give into unconsciousness, he pulled back, letting her catch breath. Then he repeated the process. 

Meanwhile DiNozzo was down south, working her up to four fingers. After deciding she was stretched enough, he lowered his head and licked her from her ass to her clit before delving his tongue into her dripping cunt. 

“Unnngghhhrrrrr,” she garbled out around the cock in her mouth.

Tony continued to eat her out until her thighs began to tremble then he pulled back with a slap to her cunt. “Let’s get her upstairs boss,” he said, unstrapping her legs as Gibbs pulled his dick out of her mouth and began to unstrap her arms. Tony then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs with Gibbs following before sitting on the couch with her in his lap. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a kiss before telling her to get down and onto her knees. He stood up and stripped while Gibbs did the same and guided her mouth onto his dick. He fucked her throat while Gibbs stood behind her before pulling her up to stand, still bent at the waist, and slapping his dick against her cunt and asshole.

“UNGGggggggg,” Ziva moaned at the treatment as Gibbs slid into her ass in one go. He held her there, the only movement coming from Tony’s rough thrusts, and smacked her ass a few times. 

Gibbs began to thrust into her, hard enough to make her grunt from the force, but not hard enough that he could orgasm from it. 

“You know what I was thinking DiNozzo?” he asked casually.

“What's that boss?” he grounded out, holding his dick at the back of her throat.

“I think we should bring out Black,” he stilled making eye contact with Tony. 

“I think that that's a great idea, boss,” Tony said, pulling out as Gibbs sat on the couch, hauling Ziva back with him as to not break contact. 

Tony grabbed the vibrator Ziva had decided to name Black for the obvious color and made his way back over to them. Gibbs took the ring gag off of her because he loved the slew of curse words that fell from her mouth when they did this. He held her legs open as Tony kneeled in front of him, turning the vibrator on, and pressing it directly on her clit.

“OHHHHH FUCKK FUCK SHITTTTTTTTTT,” she moaned out. 

“It sounds so pretty when it moans doesn’t it Gibbs?” Tony asked, dialing up the vibrator

“Mmhmm,” Gibbs smirked.

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITTTTTTT PLEASEEEEEEE,” she cried out.

“What are you begging for sweetheart?” Gibbs said, hooking his arms around her legs so that he could began to massage her breast.

“I...I...I...I don- FUCKKKKKKKKK I DON’T KNOWWWW,” she cried out. 

Tony smacked her thigh while holding pressure onto her clit. “You mean to tell me you are so much of a slut you don’t even know what you are begging for?” he asked, increasing the pressure. “You hear that Gibbs? It doesn’t even know what it wants,” he chuckled  
“Well of it course it doesn’t,” Gibbs smirked, pinching her nipples, “Slut is probably so cum dumb all it knows is cum.”

“UNGHGGGGGGGGG FUCK PLEASEEE.”

“Stop begging,” Tony said, lowering the vibrator from her clit into her hole so he could slap her clit. “Especially if you’re not *SMACK* going *SMACK* to tell me *SMACK* what *SMACK* you *SMACK* want *SMACK*,” he said, pulling the vibrator out, watching her squirt shoot from her cunt. 

“FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK MNGGGGGG SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITTTTT,” Ziva screamed out as Tony roughly rubbed her clit as to prolong her orgasm as she continued squirting from her cunt.

“Think it’s time for our reward, don’t you think DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked thrusting up into her ass.

“I think so,” Tony said, pushing into Ziva, not even giving her the chance to recover.

“OH unggggggg. Sl- slo- pleaseeeeee. Please slow do-downnnn mmmmmm fuck pleaseeeeeee,” Ziva begged.

“You have a safe word, if you need it use it,” Tony smirked knowing that this wasn’t near enough for her to safe word out. She knew that if she needed to they would stop in a heartbeat.

“I- MNNNNN oh oh oh OH OH OH OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK” Ziva screamed out, cumming again surprising all three of them.

“You really are a cum dumb slut huh?” Tony asked, speeding up. “You’ve cum how many times? With no regard for the fact that anybody could walk in at any time and see you being taking by your boss and your dom. I bet you would like though, wouldn’t you?”

“MMPHHHHGNNNN.”

“Yeah you would like for someone to waltz in to see me slutting you out to Gibbs. Maybe Abby huh? Or McGee. I bet you would love it if he came and took your mouth while Gibbs and fucked your slutty hole wouldn’t you?”

“UHN UHN UHN UHN,” she moaned while nodding

“Oh I know you would. Squeeze tight baby, show us you’re not worthless,” Tony said grunting into her and picking up the pace.

Gibbs continued thrusting up, biting her neck trying to prolong this for as long as possible, thoroughly enjoying this scene, but it became too much and soon he was stilling inside of her with a grunt. Spilling his seed into her. 

Tony began to speed up, “Think I can get one more out of her boss?” he asked grabbing her throat, squeezing until her lips fell open and spitting into her mouth.

“Oh yeah,” Gibbs smirked, grabbing Black and placing it on her clit.

“OH GOD,” she screamed, cumming almost instantly. That was enough to make Tony cum inside of her, watching as her face looked completely blissed out. 

A couple minutes later he pulled out of her and picked her up, watching as Gibbs slipped out of her too. He took her to the bathroom in the room they stayed in whenever they stayed at Gibbs’ and began to run water, sitting her on the toilet and taking off the blindfold. 

“You okay sweetheart?” he said, lifting her tear stained face and forcing her to look at him.

She just smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into him. That let him know that she was alright. He knows that today wasn’t as rough as they’ve been before but as a good dom, he still needed to make sure his sub was okay.

After bathing them, Tony carried her back downstairs to see that Gibbs apparently had cleaned up both himself and the living room and was cooking up a couple steaks for he and Tony. Knowing Ziva couldn’t eat too heavy after a scene, Gibbs brought Tony a fruit salad to feed her “She okay?”

“Yeah she's okay. She’s still in subspace tho.” he said after settling them on the couch, Ziva sideways in his lap, head on his shoulder. He picked up a strawberry and fed it to her, enjoying this moment of peace.


End file.
